Where You Think You're Goin' Baby?
by TheKingdomYasha
Summary: The following fanfiction is a short oneshot: Inuyasha and Sota have to clean Kagome's bike...again. Kagome watched them the whole time and shouts something she shouldn't have. What is it?


Hey everyone, this is just a funny oneshot. Based on the song Call Me Maybe. I'm not a fan of Carly, but it's a catchy song and the music video made me think of Kagome and Inuyasha. Besides him turning out to be gay….

WARNING. This is a STUPID ASS fanfiction. It's going to be cheesy, lame, and probably make you want to laugh AT it and not from it.

SO…*sigh* here we go.

Kagome and Inuyasha had been in her time. She was inside while Inuyasha was outside with Souta and Buyo. Why did he love that cat so much? She never knew. She plugged in her mp3 player in her iHome. She turned it on and put it on shuffle. Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen came on. She didn't know much from the singer, but the song was too catchy! (A/N: see? xD) So she sang alone while she was looking out of the window. She sang along silently. She stared at Inuyasha. She was admiring everything about him. Everyday her love for him grew. The way he smiled and showed his fangs when he did, his ears twitching when he heard something nearby. She laughed silently. She kept staring at him and singing along silently.

The two boys were cleaning her bike, since they messed it up. Again. Souta tripped over a rock with the bucket of water in his hands. The water flew from the bucket and landed on Inuyasha. He yelped.

~Kagome POV~

"Its freezing!" he shouted. I laughed so hard my face went red. He quickly took off his kimono top. I blushed. He was _shirtless _now! Oh my gosh! I felt my face heat up. I kept staring at him. The song was almost to the chorus. I quickly opened the window and shouted

"Where you think you're going, baby!" I froze. So did he. He turned around to see my face blood red. I quickly ducked under the window so he wouldn't see me.

"What was that Kagome?" he shouted. I sighed in relief. He didn't hear what I said. Thank God. What I didn't know was that he was walking towards the window. He stuck his head through the window and looked down. Still. Shirtless. I blushed and gasped.

"Who are you called baby?" he asked. I blushed harder.

"N-nothing! I have no idea what you're talking about!" I shouted, covering my face with my hands just so I wouldn't see those golden orbs.

"You asked me where I was going. Then you called me baby..." he explained. I blushed even _harder_. "Are you callin' me a baby! That's it isn't it?! You think I can't clean your bike cuz it's too much dirty work! Well I'll show you Kagome! That bike is gonna be shiny! Wait and see! He said with a winning smile and ran back to the bike. He pushed Souta off of the bike and cleaned it as if the Queen herself was coming to see it. I looked confused. Does he not know that couples call each other 'baby' and 'babe'? I sighed. I was so happy that he didn't understand. Plus, my bike was looking brand new! I walked out to see it.

"Wow, Inuyasha. You did a great job!" I said. The bike seriously looked _brand new._

"Hah! See, Kagome?! Now who's your _baby!_" he asked with a wide smile, showing his fangs. Did I mention that he was still shirtless? I smiled at him.

'It's now or never, Kagome…' I thought to myself. I walked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You are." I said as I walked inside.

~THIRD PERSON~

Inuyasha just stood there blushing. His mind was processing what just happened.

"Uh, Souta?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"What does the word "baby" mean?"

"uh…an infant?"

"Is that it?"

"Well, no. Baby could also mean something you call someone."

"Is _that_ it?"

"No. It's also something someone calls another that they're in love with, I guess." Said the younger one. Inuyasha gulped.

'Kagome loves me?' he said as he touched the cheek she kissed. He smiled softly and looked at her through the window from afar.

'I love you too, Kagome.'

Welll? It turned out okay. Buuut it was still a little cheesy. I watched a funny video on YouTube which had that song on it. Then this popped into my crazy, wild, head of mine xD. Please R&R! Be nice!


End file.
